In washrooms and other locations, wall-mounted hand dryers that are hands-free and automatically activated, are typically installed for users to dry their hands. However, a drawback of wall-mounted dryers is that a person who has washed their hands in a sink is required to move to the location of the dryer, resulting in water dripping from their hands onto the sink counter or floor.
More recently, high speed, automatic drying changes for inserting the user's hands have been installed into many washrooms. However, such devices are very cumbersome and extremely noisy, particularly in an enclosed space such as a washroom.
It would be desirable to provide a hand drying apparatus and set-up that overcomes such drawbacks and can be readily installed into an existing washroom or other set-up.